The Magic Music Box
by thistlethoughts
Summary: Marsha discovers a magic music box that plays out spectacular dreamscapes based on what is placed inside it - a twig becomes a forest, snow transforms into a world of ice castles. But don't put words in the box...


**Chapter One**

Marsha's eyes were open, but she may as well been asleep. Her mind travelled past chairs and whiteboards, over fields and meadows, across hilltops and wetlands, before skimming over the ocean and dropping her off at her favourite place in the world - Antarctica.

And more precisely, dropping her off at her favourite scenario: the one Where Marsha makes an Amazing Discovery. In this scenario, she was in the cosy cabin atmosphere of one of the research centres. Outside the snow swirled in galaxy-like patterns. It was completely quiet and she was completely alone - where she could watch the wildlife and figure out their stories to her heart's content.

"Eureka!" she cried out.

Out of nowhere, a scientist rushed over to note the discovery "What? What is it? What have you found?" The scientist was a jumble of things she had seen in movies: erratic hair, and askew glasses, worried and darting eyes.

Marsha tried to contain her glee "I think I've just solved the problem of the common cold."

"No…," said the scientist in disbelief. She peered closer at Marsha's experiment and notes "How?"

"I just added 2 to X and divided by science - and presto!"

"Amazing," said the scientist. "No one has ever thought to add 2 to the equation before. You're a genius."

Marsha blushed. "No, no. Sometimes these thoughts just hit you out of nowhere. I can't take credit."

"No, you're a genius. I insist."

"Okay," said Marsha quickly.

"We should celebrate," the scientist said decisively. "Let's all go to our separate cabins and read a good book."

"That sounds great!" said Marsha. "I'll just grab my book."

But before they could do anything there was a loud crash. Marsha's mind was dragged back over oceans and wetlands, meadows and fields, past whiteboards and walls, where she was rudely dropped back in her classroom chair.

The person in front of her had slammed their desk lid and the noise had crash-landed Marsha back in reality. She shook her head, trying to readjust herself. The contrast between her dream and the classroom was jarring. Everything was always chaos and noise here.

Mr McGee snapped his textbook shut. "Now, class, I hope you were all paying attention. That information will help you form questions for our guest speaker."

The class halted activity for a second, confused. Mr McGee sighed. "I told you last week - we've got a _famous_ guest speaker in today."

The class stayed still for another second, just long enough to hear the name.

'Antarctic scientist, Frederick Cole,' said Mr McGee with relish. The class slumped back down. Only Marsha leant forward; she knew all about Frederick Cole.

Mr McGee went on: "Frederick Cole spends 80 days of the year at his base in Antarctica. He has written over 70 books and single-handedly discovered the _Vere Viridis_ lichen."

You forgot to mention his campaigns for the protection of the environment and endangered species, thought Marsha.

"He will be here in a few minutes," Mr McGee continued, "and I want you all to be on your best behaviour. It is important to remember that Dr Cole lives in almost complete isolation. He won't be used to so much attention. So don't all ask your questions at once." The class stared back blankly.

From down the hall, they heard thudding footsteps and barking. Marsha felt her fingertips tingling. A door slammed and the barking stopped but the footsteps got louder and louder. Mr McGee opened the door. It could've been Marsha's imagination, but she was sure that the temperature in the room dropped about 5 degrees. Snow clumps flew into the room as Frederick Cole stomped in still wearing snow boots. He towered over Mr McGee who scuttled back behind his desk.

"May I introduce you all to Frederick Cole!'

Frederick had icy blue eyes which scanned and sized up everyone in the classroom room. Marsha shivered - which was a mistake, as it sent Dr Cole's eyes tracking right back to her.

Mr McGee took a deep breath. "Dr Cole, would you be so kind as to tell us of some of your experiences in Antarctica?"

"Yes; the biodiversity of Antarctica is phenomenal. I have discovered several species of algae and lichen. I find the environment is conducive to intense study." Dr Cole spoke in a monotone. Everyone waited for him to add something to this statement, but clearly he had said everything he had to say.

"I bet you meet some pretty interesting people out on the ice," Mr McGee prompted.

"Irrelevant." Dr Cole's expression was unreadable.

"Umm…any questions?" Mr McGee squeaked.

There was a long silence, but finally the class clown, Andy, raised his hand. Mr McGee quickly pointed to him.

"If someone got their tongue stuck to the ice, how would they get free?'

The class sniggered. Dr Cole's eyes widened as Mr McGee's eyes slammed shut. Dr Cole was silent for a moment that seemed to go on forever, and Marsha wondered if guest speakers were allowed to scold students.

Then he sniffed. "That would depend on the temperature of the ice at the time. The ice needs to be cold enough to freeze the moisture on your tongue; any temperature above 32 degrees Fahrenheit and your tongue would never get stuck to begin with." Mr Cole's monotone remained intact.

Andy's eyes had glazed over, but he recovered herself enough to ask, "But if it was above 32 degrees?"

Marsha rolled her eyes. Surely Dr Cole was just about to snap. Mr McGee should intervene.

But to her surprise, Dr Cole stopped and thought about it. "I can see how you might be intrigued by that question. However, I have not done any research into this area. I recommend the 'Antarctic Habitation' journal for information on Antarctic hazards."

Everyone was a little stunned by this response. Teachers usually just told Andy to speak again only when he had a sensible question. Andy was about to open his mouth again, his grin clearly reading, "Let's see how far I can push this."

Marsha suddenly found herself angry. After Dr Cole had just given such a patient and thoughtful reply she didn't want to see anyone making a mockery of him. Without even realising what she was doing she found herself speaking.

"Have you seen the green flash of the sun?"

She could feel the rest of the class' irritation; they were just about to have some fun with Andy's ridiculous questions.

"I realise it seems irrelevant," she added, "but I remembered your comments on mirages and the dispersion of sunlight. I just wanted to know whether you'd actually seen it."

"It is a fair question," said Dr Cole slowly. "Part of what drew me to the Antarctic in the first place was the unusual optical phenomena - and yes, after 12 years of looking I saw the green flash of the sun. Is that something you're interested in?'

Marsha smiled. "I've been interested in it ever since I read 'Antarctic Fairytales.'

"I wrote that book 8 years ago. I don't think I've heard anyone mention that work since then."

"It's what made me want to be a scientist."

Dr Cole looked surprised. Mr McGee was obviously relieved and tried to give her a subtle thumbs-up. Unfortunately, Mr McGee was never subtle. Dr Cole swivelled to see what Mr McGee was trying to do, and the teacher froze.

"Ah ..." He looked down at his notes. "It says here that you have a once in a lifetime opportunity that you're offering to schools around the country?"

Dr Cole walked over to the windowsill and took down one of the plants. It looked like an ordinary clover plant in an over-sized pot.

"Our planet is currently in grave danger," he said. "Your world is currently facing global-warming induced increases in disease, hurricanes, drought, heat waves, and other weather extremes. I have looked at the problem from many angles - and have come to the conclusion that the main source of this mess is …"

Marsha thought that his eyes may have flicked in Mr McGee's direction.

"...adults."

"Here, here!" Andy cried.

Dr Cole ignored him. "Yes, I believe my generation has done you all a great ill." For the first time Dr Cole looked genuinely sad." We have failed in our responsibility towards you all and have left you a planet which - if not already - is on the brink of being uninhabitable."

A few people glanced at Mr McGee as if to verify if this was actually the case. Mr McGee shrugged in a casual "Sorry?" sort of way.

"I have given up on adults," Dr Cole continued. "I have petitioned at every level of government, getting precisely nowhere. Instead, I am turning to you, the children, in the hopes of impressing upon you all the great significance of protecting our environment. In this vein, I am offering one school an all-expenses paid trip to Antarctica."

It took Marsha a few moments to actually process what was being said. Had her chance really arrived? A trip to Antarctica? All of a sudden her mind was flying - she saw a pristine winter wonderland, haloed with the colours of the Aurora Australis. The last true wilderness.

Andy's voice broke in, jarring her out of her dream. "How many days off school is that?"

"Fourteen," said Dr Cole.

"I'm there," said Andy, and the rest of the class seemed to agree. They were practically rocking in their chairs with excitement.

"It's not Disneyland!" Dr Cole said, freezing all motion. "I'm not babysitting kids who are going to trample all over the fragile environment."

"Pleeease, Dr Fred, we're not adults," said Andy.

"In any case,' said Dr Cole, "I've devised this test for any class who wants to reach Antarctica." He tapped the over-sized pot in front of him. "Your first task will be to find the infamous Sword-plant."

The class craned to get a better view of the plant, which still looked just like an ordinary clover plant.

Ben piped up, "Done!" He pointed out of the window. "We've got dozens of clover plants."

"This is not a clover plant." He strode over to the windows and started pulling down the blinds one by one. "Most people have never laid eyes on this plant, so count yourselves lucky." He yanked down another blind, sending those seated near the windows reeling back. "This plant has been known to fell entire armies." Slam, went the last blind. "It has been said that whoever discovers this plant …" Dr Cole returned to the plant. The removal of sunlight had caused the leaves to roll up into almost nothing. "…whoever discovers it will forever be able to discern truth from falsehood. It can also reduce infection by thirty percent."

"Is it invisible?" a student said.

"Not quite."

Dr Cole whipped out a keychain torch and shone it over the plant. Thin spikes glittered in the light, like miniature swords. "It requires certain qualities of the quester if you are to find the sword plant. You will need a clear eye, one not deceived by illusions." He flicked off the torch and the plant disappeared again. "Like the weapon it is named after, the plant is sharp. You cannot pull it out with your bare hands. Not without considerable bloodshed." He tipped the plant slightly forward, so they could see the point glint in the torchlight. "And as far as I know there is only one in this entire city."

"Do you even want anyone to win your competition?" Ben had an expression on his face that clearly read: this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

Mr McGee made a placating gesture "That's enough Ben." He turned to Dr Cole. "But you have made it rather hard for the kids."

Dr Cole was about to respond when Marsha piped up.

"Found it!" She had her hand in the air but quickly withdrew it when everyone swivelled to look at her. Her voice became quieter. "I mean, well, there's one right there. Isn't there?" She pointed hesitantly to the sword plant sitting on the desk. Immediately she wished she hadn't spoken. She had just assumed that this was like the puzzles she enjoyed solving in adventure books, or code games. The ones where the answer was always so obvious you couldn't see it.

Mr McGee glanced at the plant and scoffed. "Marsha, I'm sure Dr Cole didn't mean…"

Dr Cole interrupted. "No, no. The girl is entirely correct."

There was a collective raising of eyebrows.

Dr Cole continued. "It was a lateral thinking challenge. In every class I have visited, I brought in this plant. And not one person has been able to see what's right in front of them."

When Mr McGee's eyebrow failed to go down, Dr Cole added: "I did say one would have to see through illusion." There might have been a hint of a smile on his face. The smile quickly disappeared as he made his congratulatory statement "Be careful in Antarctica. You might be surprised what you find there." His icy stare might have lingered a second longer on Andy.

Marsha was about to bounce out of her seat but nobody else knew how to react - was joy okay?

Surprised by the muted respond, Dr Cole blinked. "I do hope you will consider my offer. Day by day I watch the number of creatures, plants, and land formations disappear from Antarctica. I find it harder and harder to find support and funding. It is already impossible for you to see the Antarctica I once knew." There was no emotion in his voice, but his eyes looked sad.

Suddenly barking broke out, right outside the door. Dr Cole turned to Mr McGee. "I'm afraid my time is up."

Mr McGee nodded vigorously, his eyes on the bulging door. It sounded as though it was holding back a dozen rampaging dogs.

"Listen well, judge carefully, and strive for excellence," Dr Cole said darkly.

As he opened the door and slid out, Marsha was sure she glimpsed a pack of Alaskan Hounds.


End file.
